Trick or kiss ?
by katana 00
Summary: En cette prometteuse soirée d'Halloween, tout le monde semblait gagné par une étrange folie contagieuse. Dans pareille atmosphère surnaturelle, l'épineux dilemme de Draco Malfoy en était presque secondaire ...


**Disclaimer** **:** _A Halloween, si je me grime en J.K. Rowling, puis-je revendiquer le droit de posséder Harry Potter ? Attention ! Trick-or-yes ? ^^_

.

 **Note** **:** _Comment ruiner trois mois d'absence en un instant ? En postant une ficounette écrite dans la précipitation (sous-entendue moins travaillée, j'ai honte u_u'). Désolée, je pensais vous fiche la paix plus longtemps, mais mon neurone (bridé avec succès jusqu'ici, malgré ses dizaines d'idées) en a décidé autrement aujourd'hui. Merci d'être extrêmement indulgentes ! Bonne lecture !_

 _Pour les guest du post précédent, rendez-vous en bas._

.

.

 **«Trick or kiss ?»**

.

.

Son filleul avait, indubitablement, le don pour se fourrer dans des embrouilles monstrueuses. L'actuelle situation aurait un tantinet diverti le taciturne Severus Snape, au point de brièvement sourire, si seulement Narcissa Malfoy, inébranlable et habille mégère l'ayant sournoisement astreint à sceller un serment inviolable, n'était pas aussi traumatisée … et agaçante. Caractéristique, généreusement, prêtée à la gent féminine dans son entière globalité, tant chacune des représentantes avait l'exceptionnelle faculté de l'exaspérer !

Depuis que l'élégante sang-pur lui avait volubilement exposé, voilà plus de cinq longues et interminables minutes, l'insolite souci affectant Draco, son cher fils adoré, la svelte dame, coutumièrement imperturbable, arpentait frénétiquement et inlassablement son bureau de Directeur de maison au rythme de talons aiguilles, particulièrement horripilant pour l'amoureux du silence qu'il était. Diable ! Son excellence était un terrible et lourd fardeau à porter parfois, songeait-il sentant pointer une affreuse et douloureuse migraine.

Dans l'attente d'une solution miraculeuse, digne du génialissime maitre des potions renommé dans tout le monde sorcier, l'excessive mère-poule avait décidé de camper, vaille que vaille, aussi longtemps que nécessaire, dans le sombre et nauséabond cachot. Putride pièce, aux âcres et pestilentiels relents générés par la multitude de bestioles destinées à la création des prodigieux breuvages, qui l'aurait prestement écœurée et pressée à détaler si son précieux amour n'était pas en fâcheuse posture. La fabuleuse dévotion de Narcissa Malfoy n'avait aucune limite lorsqu'il s'agissait du bien-être de son enfant ! Mainte fois, elle l'avait prouvé.

\- « **Par quel improbable hasard ce phénomène est-il survenu ?** » l'interrogea de son habituel ton sarcastique le redoutable professeur, jetant, pour la énième fois, un œil scrutateur au petit mammifère imitant son inépuisable mère dans sa danse saccadée et exaltée, relativement proche d'une incantation indienne. A la différence près qu'au lieu de piétiner le parquet, c'était la surface polie de son magnifique bureau qui lui servait de piste.

\- « **C'est la faute de Potter !** » éructa méchamment le petit chiroptère, non dépourvu de parole à sa grande surprise, battant énergiquement ses ridicules ailes pour manifester son état d'énervement avancé.

\- « _Comment ne m'en suis-je pas douté ?_ » ironisa mentalement l'enseignant, se pinçant l'arrête du nez et se retenant brillamment de pouffer devant les bonds rageurs effectués par la minuscule bestiole pour accentuer son impatience et sa colère.

\- « **Mon pauvre bébé !** » s'apitoya exagérément la noble dame, cessant brusquement son manège pour venir le réconforter en bonne mère attentive.

Craignant de blesser ou écraser son précieux rejeton, Narcissa emprisonna, délicatement, de ses fines mains le frêle corps velu, pestant de plus belle à cette audace. Exaspération qui s'accrut largement lorsqu'elle osa le pouponner à grand renfort de doux baisers sur son petit museau de chauve-souris.

\- « **Les circonstances, s'il vous plait, Monsieur Potter.** » exigea l'implacable Severus, dardant son regard malveillant et haineux sur le corps soumis à de terribles soubresauts, ayant frôlé de justesse la désartibulation.

Spectaculaires convulsions accentuées autant à l'idée d'une sévère et radicale punition, dont Harry Potter se saurait inexorablement victime, qu'aux effets dangereux d'un transplanage intempestif et involontaire en ce lieu. Bravant toutes les règles élémentaires et fondamentales de sécurité, relative à cette manœuvre risquée, Severus avait contraint son élève à apparaitre instantanément devant lui. Et Merlin que les sensations avaient été particulièrement désagréables ! Indéniablement, Harry avait, une fois encore, la preuve irréfutable que son professeur de potion ne le portait aucunement dans son cœur.

\- « _Quelle petite nature ! … Le portrait craché de son arrogant et détestable père._ » réprima le serpentard Directeur, cachant soigneusement sa satisfaction à ridiculiser, rabrouer ou écraser encore et toujours le potentiel et infect sauveur, lui provoquant d'incessants haut-le-cœur depuis son entrée à Poudlard.

Soucieux d'expédier rapidement l'affaire, sans perdre plus de temps en redites inutiles, Severus récolta et extirpa de sa tête le flot des dernières sacro-saintes minutes écoulées. Puis, d'un geste vif et majestueux, il l'expédia vers la pensine sur laquelle il obligea autoritairement, sans nul ménagement, le jeune griffondor à se pencher exagérément.

\- « **Je n'y suis absolument pour rien !** » se défendit ardemment le protégé de Dumbledore à la fin de la lecture du souvenir.

\- « **Potter, j'exècre le mensonge ! Dites-moi la vérité ou je vous sanctionne, sévèrement. Vous et votre maison.** » assura-t-il amèrement, dissimulant moins subtilement l'antipathie et l'animosité en son encontre.

\- « **Je ne mens pas ! Son mauvais sort s'est retourné contre lui ! Ce n'est que pure justice !** » justifia le brun, passablement irrité que ce serpent de Snape lui attribue éternellement le mauvais rôle.

\- « **De quel mauvais sort parles-tu, Potter ?** » braya spontanément Draco, sacrément outré, tendant son petit cou pour le toiser et le défier royalement tandis qu'il était toujours amoureusement emprisonné entre les mains cajoleuses de son affectueuse génitrice.

\- « **L'année dernière, à Halloween ! … Tu as trouvé hilarant de m'ensorceler. Ne t'en souviens-tu plus ?** » le nargua l'irréprochable brun, gagnant subitement en confiance, en s'approchant des membres de la richissime famille pour parfaire totalement sa nouvelle emprise sur son perpétuel opposant.

Il ne fallut guère que quelques secondes pour que la mémoire du blondinet soit brusquement ravivée. De fait, rougissant de honte comme jamais, Draco crispa instinctivement ses minuscules griffes sur les longilignes doigts de sa mère tout en se tassant plus grotesquement dans l'enveloppe de chair maternelle jusqu'à ne laisser paraître que sa disproportionnée paire d'oreilles. Par Salazar ! Comment avait-il pu omettre ce détail ? Mais quel piètre sorcier faisait-il ! Absolument impardonnable pour un Malfoy !

\- « **Quel sortilège ?** » s'enquit la voix d'outre-tombe de Severus, perdant patience devant son élève devenu soudainement aussi muet qu'une stèle funéraire.

\- « **Une malédiction qui m'a privé de … vie intime, durant toute une année.** » rétorqua Harry, bien mieux disposé désormais que sa vengeance était assouvie.

\- « **Potter n'avait pas voulu m'offrir une friandise !** » crut judicieux d'intervenir Draco, ressortant de sa cachette protectrice tel un diable de sa boite.

« **Je l'ai donc maudis.** » ronchonna-t-il, en bougon infantile, reprenant ses aises au sein de la poigne aimante, ne parvenant à révéler la suite des évènements.

\- « _Que d'enfantillages !_ » se désespéra l'éminent professeur, surpris que son filleul n'ait guère plus de jugeote qu'un misérable poufsouffle énamouré.

\- « **Votre fils, Madame, est sa propre victime.** » débuta Harry, s'adressant à l'aristocrate éberluée, bien décidé à révéler l'entière vérité sur cette grotesque et calamiteuse farce.

Devinant son ennemi juré sur le point de l'humilier, en dévoilant ses paroles passées, Draco se libéra promptement de l'emprise maternelle pour se jeter sur la tignasse hirsute du brun. Comme possédé par le démon, Draco tritura, avec hargne, les cheveux rebelles avec une force remarquable pour un si petit être. Les grimaces distillées par Harry laissaient pleinement imaginer que la force n'était nullement feinte.

\- « **Chauve qui peut ! Une chauve-souris en proie à la trichomanie !** » s'amusa Dumbledore, devant le spectacle clownesque, pénétrant sans préambule le bureau inquisitorial. Certes, personne ne l'avait convié, mais il avait trouvé divertissant de débarquer à l'improviste, assurément convaincu qu'une croustillante histoire s'y jouerait.

\- « _Que Merlin me sauve de la folie !_ » songea dépité Severus, toisant brièvement d'un œil mortifié le ridicule déguisement choisi par l'ancêtre pour la fête costumée débutant sous peu dans la grande salle. A ses yeux, c'était officiel : Albus Dumbledore n'avait définitivement aucune pudeur ni amour propre !

« _Ce vieil excentrique m'aura à l'usure._ » se lamenta-t-il péniblement, préférant reporter promptement son attention sur les deux jeunes écervelés belliqueux plutôt que se crever les yeux à contempler le maitre des lieux, et ses guiboles poilues indécemment exposées, cintré dans son improbable tenue de fée clochette.

Parant autant que possible les coups de griffes acérées, et de dents pointues se mêlant occasionnellement à la bataille, Harry tenta d'extirper comiquement l'envahissante bestiole de sa tête jusqu'à y abandonner de belles touffes brunes. C'est que le simili vampire était teigneux !

\- « **Cessez cette mascarade ! Monsieur Potter poursuivez, je vous prie.** » grinça des dents l'agent double, serrant fermement les poings pour ne pas perdre le peu de patience encore à sa disposition.

\- « **Quel rabat-joie Severus !** » répliqua le vénérable sorcier, plus que comblé d'avoir écouté son instinct à s'être invité dans l'antre de son compagnon professoral, tout en jouant allègrement et nonchalamment de sa baguette magique pour dessiner d'adorables formes translucides animales et florales.

« **Il faut bien que jeunesse se passe, allons.** » argua-t-il, se pelotonnant plus agréablement dans le sinistre canapé, servant parfois de couche, oubliant accessoirement qu'il était courtement vêtu … au point d'exposer outrageusement son sous-vêtement étoilé de ravissants petits cœurs pailletés et de mignons félins noirs feulant jovialement.

\- « _Ferme-la, vieux débris ! Et serre tes jambes !_ » vociféra mentalement Severus, lançant aussitôt un regard meurtrier, digne de sa réputation, à l'attention de son lubrique ainé.

Ce dernier ne sembla aucunement intercepter la pensée autoritaire puisqu'il rigola de plus belle devant la posture excédée du maitre des potions, affublé d'une longue chevelure et d'une robe moulante à la manière du parfait sosie de Morticia Addams. Brillante trouvaille du toujours farceur Albus Dumbledore, ayant sélectionné, personnellement et avec une minutie remarquable, l'accoutrement de chacun de ses subordonnés pour cette cérémonie d'Halloween.

\- « **Potter, abrégez mes souffrances !** » déclara sinistrement la voix masculine de l'éphémère et suicidaire concubine voyant débarquer l'ancien maraudeur et fugitif Sirius Black. Rien ne lui serait donc épargné en cette démentielle nuit !

Elégamment tiré à quatre épingles dans son costume de Gomez Addams, l'animagus, répondant au doux surnom de « Patmol » sous sa forme canine, venait quérir son épineuse « querida ». Comme tout bon gentleman respectueux, le sang-pur s'était mis en tête de conduire sa « Cara mia », incessamment sous peu, au distrayant bal d'Halloween. A l'évidence, l'honneur et la réputation de Severus ne sortiraient pas indemne de ce maudit 31 octobre !

Encouragé par la présence de son futur tuteur, lui octroyant une chaleureuse et bienveillante œillade, la sensuelle et affamée étant clairement réservée à son virulent partenaire, Harry accéda à l'impérieuse requête d'un Severus Snape, maladivement pâle à l'idée de déambuler toute la soirée au bras du sémillant et sexy trentenaire. De quels méfaits, Merlin le punissait-il ? En rédemption préventive, l'orgueilleux Directeur des Serpentards aurait presque juré de s'assagir envers l'adolescent brun, si cela lui assurait une paix royale !

\- « **Et bien … Draco avait formulé que … la personne qui … goûterait à mes … lèvres … se transformerait instantanément en … chauve-souris.** » clama, après maintes hésitations et difficultés, le garçon prédestiné à sauver le monde sorcier. Discourir, devant une assemblée aussi fournie, de sa vie sentimentale ne l'emballait pas véritablement.

« **Sans doute ne pensait-il pas que … son œuvre perdurerait … jusqu'à aujourd'hui.** » ajouta-t-il, embrasé par un regain de vitalité et de fierté, satisfait d'avoir enfin neutralisé son perfide et gesticulant concurrent au creux de son poing.

Malgré sa posture qui se voulait digne, avec son fin museau retroussé par le dédain, il était évident que la tête à l'envers gâtait toute la classe prestigieuse du hautain descendant Malfoy !

\- « **Merlin !** » s'indigna sa mère, se libérant de l'emprise ferme de son cousin, la retenant jusqu'à lors pour ne pas interférer dans le règlement entre garçons.

« **Est-ce là la vérité Draco ?** » culpabilisa-t-elle, totalement confuse que son fils puisse agir aussi bassement envers un camarade d'école. Intimement persuadée qu'elle était de l'avoir remarquablement éduqué depuis sa naissance. Son émotion était telle qu'elle en oublia, passagèrement, la révélation impliquant un acte bien plus répréhensible aux yeux des puritains Malfoy.

Quelle déplorable soirée d'Halloween ! L'aristocratique serpentard s'en voulait férocement de ne pas avoir flairé le crapuleux piège tendu par son vil adversaire. Au même titre que Lord Voldemort, ou que son hystérique et folle-à-lier tante Bellatrix Lestrange courtisant assidument, par pur jeu sadique et vicieux, le pauvre Neville Londubat, Harry Potter était d'une sournoiserie incommensurable et innommable ! Avec son coutumier sourire niais, le griffondor s'était amicalement présenté à sa porte en lui proposant jovialement « _un sort ou un baiser ?_ ».

Choix cornélien que Draco avait, pourtant, mûrement réfléchi avant de décliner l'option du « sort », préférant jouer la sécurité avant tout. En effet, mieux valait accepter un baiser, fut-il écœurant et humiliant, qu'un fourbe sortilège imaginé par ce crétin de Potter ! … Et le fait que les pulpeuses lèvres d'Harry le hantaient inlassablement depuis quelques nuits déjà, semblant incroyablement douces et tentantes à embrasser, n'avait nullement joué dans sa décision ! Draco n'ayant rien d'un garçon facile tout de même !

\- « **Rassurez-moi mon chéri !** » quémanda fébrilement la belle sang-pur, ses sublimes yeux bleus implorants exagérément le petit corps poilu renfermant l'âme de son fils.

Fils tentant, vainement, de disparaitre, une nouvelle fois, au creux d'une main providentielle. Fut-elle celle d'Harry Potter ! Dans cette inconfortable posture, le sang montait à la tête de Draco, mais qu'importe ! Il voulait se soustraire au jugement de sa mère. Parente dont le visage arborait, présentement, de l'inquiétude mais qui bientôt serait plus drastique et réprobateur.

\- « **Pareil agissement abject n'est nullement l'œuvre de l'être merveilleux et adorable que j'ai enfanté, n'est-il pas ?** » martela-t-elle, voulant lui soutirer définitivement l'aveu adéquat. La fuite incontestée l'incitant à penser le contraire, elle qui ne pouvait imaginer ni se résoudre une seule seconde à l'évidence.

Tout à coup, l'indignée chauve-souris fit pâle figure, rivalisant à merveille avec son acariâtre parrain. L'œil monstrueusement globuleux et se raidissant promptement, Draco se remémora la seconde partie du sort invoqué, l'an dernier, à la simple évocation du terme « enfanter ». Merlin soit loué, il avait échappé au pire ! La sainte magie avait eu pitié de lui en écourtant toute coucherie potentielle avec Potter. … Au risque de terminer, littéralement, sa vie en véritable morpion, intimement et perpétuellement collé au sauveur ! A l'avenir, il se jura de tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant d'énoncer un sort quel qu'il soit !

\- « **Malfoy !** » rugit brusquement l'intransigeante voix rauque de Ron Weasley, enfin parvenu à se téléporter, au sein de l'assemblée improvisée, pour porter secours, ou du moins main forte, à son ami d'enfance.

Compagnon d'aventure qu'il avait vu se dérober, sans sommation, à ses yeux tandis qu'ils s'admiraient mutuellement dans leurs respectifs costumes de circonstance. Sur l'instant, Harry, paré des somptueux et sanguinolents effets du Seigneur Dracula, lui avait étrangement semblé peu euphorique à festoyer. Or lui, en écervelé squelette désarticulé, n'y avait guère prêté plus d'attention … jusqu'à la subite éclipse de son frère et confident.

Désormais, Ron était persuadé d'être tenu à l'écart d'évènements majeurs et cruciaux. Depuis plusieurs jours, non à dire vrai depuis son enfance même, il avait toujours la détestable impression que nombre de vérités lui échappaient. Et il était hors de question que cela perdure ! Aussi se félicita-t-il brièvement de s'être empressé à pister, grâce à la carte des Maraudeurs découverte dans les affaires d'Harry, son allié.

A cette allure, le paisible refuge de Severus, isolé et remarquablement tranquille il y a peu encore, se transformerait en une immonde et grouillante fourmilière, emplie d'énergumènes désaxés, avec toutes ces venues intempestives ! Et cette pensée n'avait rien d'apaisant !

\- « **Tu es l'incarnation du mal !** » tempêta vigoureusement l'impulsif griffondor à la chevelure de feu, cherchant hystériquement où son pleutre ennemi se planquait.

« **Chaque disparu nous conduit à toi, Malfoy !** » expulsa-t-il, venimeux, arpentant le cachot dans tous les sens. Ses yeux colériques avaient beau toiser l'ensemble des acteurs du huit-clos, Draco Malfoy lui échappait brillamment et inexplicablement.

Involontairement, à la vue du furibond, un dégoûtant soupçon s'immisça en Draco. Aussi désagréable que cela fut, son cerveau songea, irrémédiablement, à l'énigmatique fugue de Ginny Weasley quelques jours plus tôt. La jeune sœur du meilleur ami de Potter s'était volatilisée sans que personne ne sache où et pourquoi ! Merlin ! Se pourrait-il que l'exaspérante rouquine soit présentement … Draco, comme frappé par la foudre, fixa, automatiquement, le pantalon de son tortionnaire. L'idée le choqua au point que sa mâchoire tomba grotesquement et il tourna vivement de l'œil. Définitivement, il avait échappé au pire enfer : devenir un morpion, accroché aux bijoux de Potter, condamné à supporter perpétuellement Weasbelette !

Tout bien considéré, « l'angélique » Harry Potter avait finement blousé l'éminente intelligence du choixpeau magique, dès le départ. Indubitablement, un roublard de son espèce se devait d'être diplômé de Serpentard, tant il excellait dans la manipulation et l'art de pimenter Halloween !

.

.

********** Fin **********

.

.

 **Guest-land** **:** _De gigantesques mercis à KSP, Krabe et Guest pour leurs visites sur « Drac'Queen » et leurs encouragements à pondre une suite. Comme beaucoup d'OS, j'ai des idées en chantier pour une suite … sauf que le temps me manque pour tout rédiger. u_u' Bientôt, j'espère pouvoir vous satisfaire._

 _._

 **Note** **:** _Pour les réponses aux MP, navrée d'être autant en retard (les cours et la vie me séquestrent sans aucune échappatoire possible T^T). Mais j'y pense, promis ! En attendant ma venue dans vos BAM, voici des millions de ronrons chaleureux !_

 _Patience et à bientôt ! ^^_


End file.
